fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Zetsune Oto
Zetsune Oto '(絶音 オト) is a FANLOID Vampiloid character. He is half human and half vampire. He has special voice configuration for his vampire essence and has a different name, “'Hagane Oto.” Zetsune Oto has a more gentle voice than his predecessor, Yasuo. History Zetsune Oto endured many changes. Previously, the main project of the ZETSUNE PROJECT team was Anya. At the same time the team consisted of 8 people and had the name New Diva Project (NDP). After leaving almost all the people, the project was temporarily closed, and the team leader had to work on a second fanloid, named Oto. Previously, the code name was “Akumune Oto” (Akuma - devil, Ne - sound). Design was done in MMD. But then the team received new members and the leader wanted to change the design of Oto. This was entrusted to the leader’s right hand, AnyaAndTenshi. And in the end came out a fanloid Zetsune Oto. It was planned that Anya would be Oto's girlfriend, but at the moment the team is not going to work on their relationship, giving the fans freedom thoughts and actions. Concept Etymology Originally, his name was going to be “Akumune Oto” (Akuma - devil, Ne - sound). Later changed to his current name. Now his surname Zetsune that translated as exquisite sound (絶妙な (Zetsumyōna) - exquisite, 音 '(Ne) - sound). Oto - 'オト. Oto's name is a purely Japanese name that means nothing. Appearance Personality Zetsune Oto. Zetsune Oto becomes a vampire if he is angry or forced. He has two pets: Jack the bat and Kori the Husky dog. He dreams of being loved by fans, dreams of being as popular as Kaito and Len. He is very dreamy. He likes to attract attention to himself. He is very gentle and very passionate. He is ready to do anything to achieve great popularity. When he is Hagane Oto (the vampire), he prefers blood instead of tomato juice. He is a romantic person. Hagane Oto. Hagane Oto is very cruel. If someone has pissed him off, then Oto is trying to get revenge on him by pursuing the his offender (the victim). His clothes are often smeared with blood. He has two designs. Design for the voicebank itself and design for the canon of Zetsune Project VOCAMIX (the second is similar to the first form of Oto, but only with wings and red eyes, as well as red symbols on the cheeks). Relations * Yasuo - He annoys Oto * Andopoid Anya - He likes (or loves) her * Megurine Luka - Character voice * YOHIOloid - Oto for some reason jealous of him * Kaito and Kagamine Len - Oto is big fan of them, dreams to sing along with them * Yan He - Oto is one of her fans * Zetsune Chisa - Younger sister (but they really hate each other) * UNI - Character voice (Korean language) * Amaine Fubuki - Main rival * AYA - Friend * Xiuying Lan '- Friend * 'Vito Lopez '- Best friend * 'Angel Seraphina - Friend * Skylar Abel - Friend * Useine Ataru - Friend * Dr. Hirano - Friend * Andopoid Aria - Friend * Kori the Husky dog - Best friend, pet * Jack the bat - Best friend, pet * Akiyama Kero - Vampire brother by blood, Oto really loves him * JAQU - Crush * Zetsune Project - Leader Voice Configuration Zetsune Oto: Hagane Oto: Media One of the team members (UtauxVocaloid User) was present a video where Zetsune Oto sings the song “Hated by Life Itself” in a duet with Yasuo. It is also known that Zetsune Oto sang the song “Magnet” in a duet with Andopoid Anya. He also appeared in the video "Close to you", where Yasuo sing that song, mourning Oto while doing. At the moment, the team is also not going to work on their relationship, but there is a dispute between some participants, which ship will be more popular: Zetsune Oto x Andopoid Anya or Zetsune Oto x Yasuo. But the leader claims that the fans themselves will decide this. The leader and some other participants like the ship Zetsune Oto x Akiyama Kero. Then Zetsune Oto sang the song “Spice!” The video was uploaded to another channel, because most of the participants were ashamed to participate in it. Zetsune Project VOCAMIX In canon of VOCAMIX known, that mother Oto was famous singer and conventional woman, and his father was vampire. It is also known that Oto is afraid of itself because of its second form. His jealousy was explained by the fact that Oto himself is secretly in love with Anya, who is a big fan of YOHIOloid. But this information is not official and only refers to the canon of VOCAMIX. It is also known that Oto loves to kiss the hands of the familiar girls at the meeting (as it should be a true gentleman), what are the causes of Andopoid Anya's jealousy. Zetsune Oto does not get along with Yasuo because they are not similar to each other. Yasuo is too playful and energetic compared to Oto. Soon Oto and Anya will date, but Oto it will not be enough... Suddenly he realizes that he also likes Kero. And he secretly tries from Anya to date with Kero, and Anya at this time gives Fubuki a chance. When problems appeared between Kero, Oto and JAQU, Oto went to JAQU to speak with him. Soon they realize that they have fallen in love with each other. Oto ceases to harm himself. Additional info Trivia * Oto's chara item is tomato juice. * Zetsune Oto's cloak bears a striking resemblance to Clio Delon's cloak from the anime Beyblade Burst Evolution. * The basis for the hairstyle Oto was taken from the hair of the character Shu Kurenai from the anime Beyblade Burst. * Oto's design was based on Kaito's design. * The initial voice should be Miku Hatsune, but due to the strong similarity with Mikuo's the voice settings ZETSUNE PROJECT team was to change the settings to Len. But in the end, Megurine Luka was chosen for the voice of Oto. * In the Korean version of Zetsune Oto, his Korean voicebank received a new design. The basis of this design was Ray (Unknown, Choi Saeran) from the otome game Mystic Messenger. * The Korean voicebank is the first and so far the only Oto's voicebank that received its boxart cover and official art. * Oto don't like the game Mystic Messenger, as he is jealous Anya of the characters in this game (especially when Anya talks about 707 or about Zen). * Oto is choleric person. * Oto is Bisexual. * Now he has an official twitter account * Oto sometimes secretly reads hentai manga out of boredom. (And this explains the fact that he is a little vulgar.) * Oto likes it when people pay a lot of attention to him and he likes that some people love him. * He used to suffer from a lack of attention until he transferred to a new academy. * His second kiss was with Kero. * He can be a poly. * Oto's favorite kind of kisses is the French kiss. * Most likely, Oto loves Kero more than Anya. * Oto will be the father of three children in the future. * Oto is also inclined to go crazy with love, but, unlike Kero, he can become dangerous only for himself and only in situations of very intense jealousy. But if he realizes that he no longer has a loved person, he will immediately commit suicide. * Oto can live forever, so it is beneficial for him to love Kero more than Anya, since Anya cannot live forever. But Oto didn’t even think about it, he just succumbed to his feelings. * Oto sometimes feels a strong craving to Kero. * Oto is one of the Kero's boyfriends. * Oto knows that vampires come in different breeds and classifies Kero as very rare breed of vampires (because Kero can cry (even Oto’s father cannot do it), has willpower, can blush, can love, can grow up and etc.) * Oto can get tired, unlike most dhampirs. * Oto is able to live forever (while drinking blood substitutes), what deprived of many other dhampirs. And the fact is that Oto's father was a very special vampire, and his mother was the chosen one and strong. * Oto wants Kero and JAQU to be happy. * Once Oto saved the Kero's life. * Oto began dating Kero and JAQU at the same time. * Oto smells very nice (because dhampir). Gallery Chibi Oto.jpg Zetsune Oto Logo.png Zetsune Oto Reference.jpg Coolderp.jpg Hated by life itself Oto and Yasuo.png Yasuo and Oto Close to you.png Zetsune Oto x Andopoid Anya Magnet.png Oto Zetsune Official art.png Zetsune Oto boxart 2 DVD + official art.png Oto Zetsune Official boxart 2.png Zetsune Oto boxart 2 DVD.png Dcugyq7-05da7ab3-3d89-4878-8c50-d56cfd4c54a8.png Huyimi-Myu.jpg Xmas Zetsune Project.png Zetsune Project.png Zetsune Oto sleeping.png Hagane Oto official 1.png|Hagane Oto Hagane Oto official 2.png|Hagane Oto 2 Hagane Oto official 3.png|Hagane Oto 3 Hagane Oto's face.png Hagane Oto's face 2.png Don't leave me!!!.png Happy Anniversary.gif Zetsune Oto Migikata.jpg Akiyama Kero and Zetsune Oto Snowman.png| Akiyama Kero and Zetsune Oto Snowman Cover Zetsune Oto Official art 2.png|Model by MaedaDaikiD2/VocaloidDoge JAQU x Kero x Oto Lost Memory.png Oto x Kero Beautiful love.png|Keroto ship Oto x Kero My hero.png|Hagane Oto x Append Akiyama Kero Oto x Anya Selfie.png|Oto and Anya Selfie Akiyama Kero and Zetsune Oto Snowman.png|Snowman Cover I want Oto.png|Love triangle Oto x Kero sleeping together.png|Sleeping together Oto x Kero cuddle.png Oto in love (Night ver).png|Oto in love Sexy Oto.png|Without clothes Oto x Kero Collab.png| ZetsuneProjectContes and MagieSan (Collab) Very Cute Ship!!!.png Angel Seraphina Dancing.png|Angel, Kero and Oto Unhappy Oto.png JAQU x Zetsune Oto.png|JAQU x Zetsune Oto Jaqu x Oto Sunset.png|Jaqoto ship Kori the Husky.png|Kori the Husky dog (Oto's dog) External links * DeviantARTCategory:Voiced Category:Derivative of Megurine Luka Category:Vampiloid Category:Fanmade Fanloid Category:Male Category:Fanloid Category:Hagane Category:Derivative of UNI Category:Voice from UNI Category:Original Category:Voice from Megurine Luka Category:Zetsune Project